


Fading Moon Falls Upon

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Girl Penis, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren didn't know the two older, well hung women he's been the plaything of are old friends from college. Not until Sae and Tae decide they want to share him and break them into their plaything slave for good. Anonymous commission.





	Fading Moon Falls Upon

Life had a funny way of working out. How was he to know that the well hung punk doctor who liked to have him test drugs but also liked to fuck his ass to pass the time while they ran their course just happened to be fuck buddies with the well hung lawyer older sister of the girl he liked, who decided that his mouth was too nice not to fuck and that he needed a 'mature woman' more than he needed to date her sister? It was a pretty insane thing to find out, but even more insane was how once they found out, their first inclination was to share him, which was how Ren ended up down on his knees, two big girlcocks shoved forward into his face, and the obedient, submissive boy given no choice but to do exactly as they told him to do.

Sae and Tae stood over Ren with discerning, wicked gaze as they watched him hold onto their cocks, stroking back and forth, his mouth surrendering to them both as he sucked on their heads back and forth, giving them what they demanded of him. "You have excellent taste in cocksuckers," Sae said firmly. "I'm glad we both saw him and thought the exact same thing."

"He was willing to do anything to get the drugs he wanted. When I pulled my cock out and told him to sit on it, he did it without question. But you liked it didn't you, my little guinea pig?" Tae ruffled his hair, and as he drew back from Sae's cock to speak, she responded by shoving him harder down, teasing the back of his throat with her friend's cock rather than letting him actually answer. She was always so firm in calling him such names, in mocking and teasing him amid her domination.

And he liked it. Ren couldn't really pretend he didn't. On his knees naked, his cock was rock hard, as it always was around these two dominant older women whose cocks he had become absolutely hooked on. It was a shameful kind of need and hunger that took him, something so embarrassing and wanton in its nature, and he didn't have any idea how to stand up for himself against it all. They used him like a plaything, and he got off so hard on that fact, showing off that very obedience now as he worked back and forth between their dicks, sucking obediently on them and tending to both women with loving and needy attention.

But he was fighting an uphill, losing battle with everything he tried to do here. The women toyed with him, intent on making him into their sex slave, and he knew it, which didn't actually stop him any from the way he pushed forward and serviced them. He was happily serving himself up to them on a platter and they were eagerly making him theirs, no fight or hesitation to hold him back as he worked his mouth all over both dicks, hooked on both of them equally, on some level kind of happy they were willing to share him instead of getting mad that he'd been the plaything of two professional with huge dicks and penchants for domination.

At least, he was happy until they got bored with the double blowjob. "Let us take over from here," Sae said, grabbing Ren's hair and holding his head in place, something that left him startled and worried about what was about to happen, as they took control of their cocks and pushed forward. Their heads reached his mouth at the same time, and Ren realized what insanity he was about to endure as the women shoved forward and pushed their dicks into his mouth at the same time. His eyes went wide, the absolute panic that hit him as he had no idea how to suck two cocks at once leaving him especially helpless against them even by his very submissive and hopeless standards.

The mocking laughter and remarks made him shiver, as he dropped his jaw and tried as much as possible to open his mouth up to this mess. "I thought with how addicted to our cocks you are, you'd want to have them both in your mouth at the same time," remarked Tae. The relentless teasing kept Ren twisting in special, helpless confusion, feeling his mouth fill with both cocks, and he had no idea how to suck both of them at once. He wasn't sure if they had a brighter idea, but they certainly imposed upon him the expectation that he think fast and deliver, their cocks thrusting in deep, firm strokes and matching time as two experienced lovers took to ruining their toy's pretty little mouth together.

What Ren ended up with was sloppy and imprecise, his tongue working along the undersides of both cocks as they forced their way forward, stubborn and imposing and leaving him with no way to pull his head out of the mess of heat getting to him. The cocks rubbing together inside of his mouth with each thrust seemed to give more immediate sensation to the women than his fellatio did, as they simply fucked his mouth like a warm, wet hole, thankfully too crammed and cramped for them to get to his throat, but Ren only found that that was was worth so much relief given the whole of what they were doing to him.

Thankfully, the excitement and the friction did the women in quickly enough for Ren not to have to learn how sore his jaw could feel from too much of a good thing. Not so thankfully, when Tae and Sae came, because his mouth wasn't able to close properly he ended up with cum gushing out of his mouth and spilling back down onto his body, making a big mess of him. He gasped, pulling back in startled panic as he looked up at the two older women, who took to laughing some more as he knelt there a scandalized mess.

"He loved it," Sae said with smug and imposing glee. "Mm, get on your hands and knees for us now. I want to loosen up that cute ass of yours."

"And I'd love to feel that mouth further down my cock, too. I love it when my little guinea pig drools all over my balls."

Ren swallowed the cum still in his mouth, giving some obedient nods and frustrated, quivering acceptance. He wasn't going to be able to reason with them or argue with them. They were in control here, and with them both still up so close in front of him, the sight of their big, aching cocks so eager for more had Ren just wanting to give in to whatever they asked for. So he shifted onto all fours, sticking his ass up high in the air for Sae while opening his mouth for Tae. To be spitroasted had been everything Ren was hoping for from this meeting in the first place, so he didn't shy away now from accepting everything about to come crashing down upon him.

In seconds the fat girlcocks were filling him up at either end .Ren wasn't prepared for how swiftly this all happened, wasn't ready to deal with the abruptness and the pressure of being filled like this. Neither woman was very gentle about what they wanted. It was all abrupt, all harsh, all meant to make Ren feel the pushing panic and heat of being filled and fucked and ruined. Sae's cock pushed into his ass with firm pushes making him tense up and shiver, the struggle and suddenness of this treatment hitting him hard, only to get harder as Tae grabbed his hair and shoved him down all of her cock, not stopping until his lips were against her pelvis and his throat was getting a nice stretch from Tae's dick.

They fucked him wildly. No restraint, ho hesitation. Hard ,deep strokes of their big cocks plunging into both his holes challenged Ren with everything they did, firm and direct intention leaving him helpless, stuck in place enduring deep, throbbing pushes of deeply depraved excitement and delight. His holes were used to getting fucked hard and rough by these women, used to being punished and used by them. They made games of this, turned him into a toy, and Ren was too far gone to pretend he didn't love it, that these guilty pleasures weren't incredible.

Sae ignored his cock entirely as she fucked his ass, hands firmly on his hips save for the occasional strike of her open palm across his backside. She was direct with everything she did to him, each action meant to represent the firm conviction of someone recklessly having her way with her plaything. "It's so nice to finally be able to share him with someone," Sae moaned. "It's so much more fun to listen to him choking on your cock while I fuck him. Moans are nice, but sometimes so is hearing my dirty plaything get all drunk on cock. He's such an unruly boy, too. Never seems to want to fully behave."

"That's only because he enjoys being a bitch who gets punished, I think." Not that Tae let him answer for himself or speak up in explanation, as she fucked his mouth with hard, deep strokes forward, plunging down into his throat and making sure that everything she did to Ren was an exploration of wild and senseless desire. Spit bubbled around his lips and clung in thick strands to the cock, making everything wetter, which in turn make the noisy impacts of Tae's balls smacking against his chin all the more intense. She was so reckless and aggressive in what she did to him, and Ren wished he had some sort of focus or recourse in light of all of this, wished he could get his head on straight and think about what he was getting into here.

There was only madness to be found here. Ren could feel so much pressure on him now, so much panic and heat getting to him as he threw himself into this with little measure of reason or sense, fucked from both ends and, even if he couldn't breathe and even if Sae was pounding forward with the intention of ruining him, loving every second of it. Getting fucked from both ends by these amazing cocks filled him with so much excitement and heat and a desire too senseless to believe. He took his fucking like a champ and suffered through everything they did to him, craving only the sweet forward momentum of advancing on his appetites, hungrier and hotter and absolutely unchained as he gave himself to this mess without a care.

The cocks kept up their mad pace in and out of him, fucking him deep and rough. He could feel them throbbing and aching inside of him, so fired up and ready to show off something cruel and callous, something that had Ren absolutely mindblown and begging in dizzy confusion for relief. His own cock begged for touch, but Sae didn't give it to him and he knew that going for it himself would only lead to punishment and likely the denial of even more pleasure, so he remained obedient and submissive for them, choked Tae down while Sae roughed up his ass, knowing this could only end one way and feeling so frustrated about that fact.

The pleasure was incredible. Ren wasn't able to deny it as he crashed into this ecstasy, gasping and yelling out in excitement and lust, the confusion and heat unraveling him as he gave up everything now to this ecstasy, this mess of chaos and clashing desire and mad frustration overwhelming him from deep within and leaving him lost. He came before they did, shivering as his cock erupted and spewed cum all over the floor, making them laugh about how he got off harder being their bitch than they did dominating him, before dumping their loads down his throat and up his ass without a care, making him tremble and give up to absolutely merciless and crazed surrender.

The warmth he felt as cum pumped into him from both ends was incredible. Ren shook, feeling all the conviction and certainty that spelled disaster for him as the certainty of his submission showed off its ugly side, the dark and twisted excitement he felt losing himself so completely to such madness. He looked up at Tae as her cock withdrew from his mouth, and he felt absolute joy. "Thank you," he groaned in obedient, grateful delight.

"That's a good bitch," Sae said, slapping his ass hard from behind. "But you can obey all you want; we're still going to break you today."

"It's time for my little guinea pig to become my little fuck slave," Tae said. "Well... Our fuck slave. We'll share custody, pass you back and forth, keep you nice and fucked at all times."

"I'm ready for it," Ren said, still trying to catch his breath after having his throat fucked. "Do I switch around?"

They both laughed. They laughed in ways he didn't like, for how rich and how dark it was. "Oh no," Sae said, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him up to his feet. She sat herself down on the bed and pulled him into her lap, Ren happily going as he got up onto her. "We're not going to break you with anything that normal."

Ren expected to be pulled right down onto her cock. A round of rough, hard fucking where he rode her lap, came all over her stomach, and then she made him lick her clean. It was all very expected, very normal. But it didn't happen. Sae held onto her cock, holding it against the entrance to Ren's already loosened up ass, and held there, leaving him in confused purgatory and waiting for him to find out the hard way what she had in mind for him. It was going to be so much more fun and satisfying that way.

Tae made sure to move quietly as she guided her own cock against his ass hole, leaving absolutely no way for Ren to know what was coming until it was already upon him, until he was already feeling both cock heads press against his entrance and began to ease forward. They'd done it already to his mouth, but sucking two cocks at once was child's play compared to feeling of two fat cocks beginning to push their way up his ass in unison. Ren felt a special kind of helpless as he struggled to deal with all of these pressures, deal with throbbing sensations getting the better of him.

"It's too much," he said, groaning out in confusion and panic, but it wasn't worth a damn thing. They continued to push forward, filling his ass with their cocks as he leaned ion confusion and pressure against Sae, his cock twitching as he felt the incredible sensations hit him. Both cocks were big. Big enough to give him a nice, hard fucking, to loosen him up and leave him a bit overwhelmed. Both of them at the same time? Ren could immediately feel the pressure, feel the swell of something dizzying and senseless get to him. Everything they did was designed to make him burn, and burn Ren fucking did amid the pressure and the burden of having these dicks fill his ass, pushing into him firmer, harsher, overwhelming him with far too much panic and delirium to deal with.

Hands held strongly on his body, keeping him in place as each thrust forward sank more cock into him. Sae and Tae were nothing if not firm in their intentions, feeding more cock steadily up Ren's ass as they continued their wicked advance unstoppable and unyielding in what they had in mind for him. He was unable to deal with these feelings, deal with the pressures spiking up through him as each steady push forward felt unyieldingly confident, easing into his ass, loosening it up, stretching him out, filling him and subjecting him to their utter domination. These feelings were unbelievable, and Ren had no idea how he was even fitting all of this cock up his ass, but still they pushed on.

"That's a good guinea pig," Tae said from behind, keeping her grip tight on Ren's hair, twisting at it while she had her fun with him. "You love feeling two cocks up your ass at the same time? I bet it's blowing your mind right now. You didn't think this was possible, but this fuckable ass was made to be stuffed full of dick. Even two dicks."

Ren didn't know how to respond. Except to moan. He moaned a lot. What the hell else could he do as they fucked his ass in unison, Sae's hands working him up and down her lap as they worked together to fuck him with deep, concentrated thrusts that spoke to a familiarity that no longer needed each other. They could just fuck him instead, and fucking him was exactly what they were going to do, time and again, with Ren having no idea how to handle just how much sex he was in for.

They were going to break him. Mentally and physically. Definitely physically, as he struggled to take the cocks pushing ever deeper into him. But mentally was also a factor hanging over him, making him tremble and shiver in absolute panic and confusion, subjected to this madness and having no idea how to pull himself out of this mad downward spiral. This was ecstasy, and he felt so fucked up for liking this, but two dicks up his ass was hitting the spot like he had never felt before, and dizzy cravings for more simply would not leave him be. Ren was given fully to this chaos and nothing could anchor him to reason or hold him back as he opened himself to this madness and allowed himself to burn up brilliantly.

The cocks rubbed against one another as they fucked him. Sae and Tae were in control, but they didn't shy away from having some fun and expressing how good this felt, from moaning and complimenting him. Smacks across his ass contrasted with kisses against his cheek, tugs on his hair with the faint little teases that Sae gave his cock with fleeting fingertips, remarks that he was a bitch made to be fucked in the ass followed up with calling him a good boy. All to confuse and overwhelm Ren as they fucked his ass together, not at all shying away from the friction and the heat and the throbbing, senseless rush of mad ecstasy that left Ren completely losing himself.

When he came, he did more than just shoot some cum onto Sae's stomach. Ren's eyes rolled back, his body overwhelmed by pleasures hitting the spot just right, in ways that he hadn't ever fathomed before. With no idea how to control himself or stop this mad downward spiral, Ren blew his load all over Sae's stomach, but it paled in comparison to the flood of cum pumping up his ass, making him hiss and yell in thrashing delirium, a panic beyond reason driving him absolutely mad. He trembled, whined, shook and ached under so many weird sensations and desires that he had no idea how to deal with any of this, and it was within that senseless, aching bliss that Ren couldn't deal with any of this.

Breaking Ren's will was a funny thing. Maybe that had done it; Sae certainly felt a twisted sort of delight in watching Ren with his glasses askew, eyes crossed, completely overwhelmed and ruined. But who knew for sure. "Think he's out?'

"I think your cock and his ass at the same time are so good that I'd rather not take any chances," Tae said. "Besides, if he's already gone hwy would he complain about us double stuffing his ass anyway?"

With wicked, smirking delight, the girls resumed the reckless double penetration of Ren's ass to the gasping and senseless noises of someone completely lost now to pleasure beyond his control. If he didn't love it yet, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
